Ma famille
by Bron-Yr-Aur
Summary: Les réflexions de Chopper sur sa vie avant la rencontre avec l'équipage de Luffy, et ce que ces derniers représentent pour lui. One-Shot


**Titre** : Ma famille

**Auteur** : NottySnake

**Genre** : Family/Drama

**Rating** : K+ (alala, moi et les ratings… ')

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda.

Note (qui sert à que dalle) de l'auteur : Bouh y a quasiment pas de fics sur Chopper ! Je sais bien qu'on peut le caser avec personne, mais y a pas que la romance sur les fandoms (enfin presque…) ! Pourquoi dédaignent-ils le choupi Chopper ? Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si vous vous attendiez à de la romance guimauve entre un pirate trop beau trop classe trop fort et une fille frêle et fragile et évidemment jolie comme un cœur (ou à son équivalent masculin), cliquez tout de suite sur précédent ! Mais si vous avez l'esprit grand ouvert, lisez donc ^^

oOo

Chopper n'avait jamais eu de véritable famille. Quand il était enfant et qu'il faisait encore partie du troupeau de rennes de l'île de Drum, cette époque sombre où les grands mâles le regardaient de haut en secouant leurs grands bois, où les femelles lui tournaient le dos en éloignant leurs nouveau-nés, où les jeunes de son âge se moquaient de lui en exhibant leur encolure fière, leurs pattes puissantes et leurs larges sabots fendus, et où les vieux proféraient des malédictions sur son passage, il n'avait personne. Sa mère avait été bannie suite à sa naissance et avait été retrouvée morte de froid et de chagrin quelques jours plus tard, et son père, l'échine courbée par la honte, avait toujours nié tout lien entre lui, le fier mâle au port majestueux, et cette abomination, que tous considéraient comme l'annonce d'un grand cataclysme.

Peut-être était-ce parce que ses semblables, et pourtant si différents à la fois, l'avaient toujours qualifié d'erreur de la nature qu'il n'avait jamais su imposé sa présence aux autres, qu'il n'avait jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de montrer qu'il était là, qu'il existait, et qu'il ne lui soit jamais venu à l'esprit que sa vie ait un sens, parmi toutes les autres de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'à ses yeux la vie des autres avait bien plus d'importance que la sienne qu'il avait toujours était fasciné par l'art de la médecine, cette science qui permettait de sauver l'existence de milliers d'êtres, qui contrait les maux les plus viles, les plus tenaces.

Sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle d'un autre, il y avait bien pensé, mais qui ? Qui lui ferait donc suffisamment confiance pour le laisser s'interposer entre lui et la Mort ? La Mort avec un M majuscule, celle qui faisait si peur aux autres et qui lui avait semblé tant de fois aussi douce que la brise printanière dans sa fourrure, celle qui les faisait trembler quand elle faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur d'espoir.

« Et si je mourrais, est-ce qu'ils seraient contents ? Ceux qui m'ont blessé de leurs paroles dégoulinantes de mépris et d'horreur, est-ce qu'ils seraient heureux d'apprendre que je n'envahirais plus leur espace vital, que je ne profiterais plus des rayons de leur soleil, que je ne respirais plus leur air, et que je n'avalerais plus leurs rares pousses de lichen ? Est-ce que les tout petits gambaderaient à nouveau dans les hautes herbes estivales, si je n'étais plus dans leur dos, caché dans l'ombre, pétrifié de désespoir et de jalousie ? »

Il avait pensé cela tellement de fois que ces horribles suggestions s'étaient ancrées dans son esprit. Il ne rêvait plus que de mort, n'avait plus que ces mots à la bouche lorsqu'il s'agenouillait devant un cours d'eau glacé, soliloquant pendant des heures devant son reflet, miroir de toute l'incompréhension des autres rennes.

Il avait essayé, plus d'une fois, réunissant tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve, de mettre fin à cette vie qui gâchait celle des autres, qui leur empoisonnait l' existence, qui les dégoûtait au point de détaler à son approche, lui, le mauvais présage.

Il avait tenté de les débarrasser de lui-même de plein de façons différentes, cette raison étant la seule pour laquelle il se sentait en droit de faire appel à son imagination. Il avait essayé de se noyer, de précipiter un éboulement, une avalanche, de provoquer une meute de loups décharnés par la faim, de geler dans une tempête, rien n'y faisait. Toutes ses tentatives étaient réduites à néant, comme part une intervention divine, comme si le poids de ses fautes était tel qu'il devait vivre toute une vie de solitude et de désespoir pour se racheter.

Lorsque, toute lueur d'espoir évanouie depuis bien longtemps, il avait avalé le fruit du démon, il s'était senti euphorique, heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était humain ! Il était semblable, non pas à un ou deux individus, mais à des millions de personnes, tous susceptibles de lui parler, de se lier d'amitié avec lui ! Empli d'une énergie nouvelle, presque joyeux, il s'était mis en quête d'un village humain. Il avait bravé mille tempêtes, traversé mille cours d'eau, sauté mille gouffres, évité mille crevasses, il avait eu faim, froid, son nouveau corps était couvert d'hématomes et de coupures, mais il l'avait trouvé. Un petit village de quelques dizaines d'habitants, d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants, réunis dans cette minuscule vallée recouverte de neige.

Intimidé par ces êtres qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés, il s'était terré pendant longtemps, trop longtemps peut-être, car c'était eux qui l'avaient trouvé. Surpris et sur la défensive au départ, il avait ensuite essayé de leur parler, mais il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que les hommes pointaient leurs fusils sur lui, tirèrent quelques coups, le blessant tant physiquement que mentalement, et s'enfuirent, l'abandonnant seul, étendu dans la neige souillée de ce sang sale, maudit, bien plus qu'avant, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un renne seul et dépourvu d'ami.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait rencontré pour la première fois un visage souriant, sans mépris ni méchanceté, dépourvu de cette terreur qui le faisait trembler. Méfiant, il avait affiché un air distant pendant un moment, avant d'admettre que cet humain, excentrique mais si gentil, le regardait lui, et personne d'autre, avec ces yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amitié. C'est ainsi qu'il fit connaissance avec le docteur Hiluluk.

Ce fut sa première famille, son père, son mentor, celui qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, celui qui lui donna un nom, une identité, celui qui avait autant confiance en lui que son élève en avait pour lui, celui qui alla jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie si précieuse aux yeux de Chopper, pour son minable caprice.

C'est ainsi que le jeune orphelin connut son premier deuil.

Il avait perdu toute sa famille, tout son univers avait disparu en même temps que le docteur Hiluluk.

Puis le docteur Kureha est arrivée. Sévère, impitoyable mentor, elle avait été ce qui ressemblait le plus à une mère pour lui.

Mais il l'avait quittée. Pour une bande hors-la-loi, des bandits, ceux qu'il considérait jusqu'à présent comme des rustres qui ne pensaient qu'à se battre, à manger et à dormir.

Mais c'était ces mêmes rustres qui lui avaient montré la joie d'être entouré d'amis, de compagnons d'armes, de frères.

Luffy, grand frère turbulent, trop gourmand, qui ne comprend rien tant que ça concerne autre chose que la baston et la nourriture et incapable de faire preuve de prudence, mais qui croit dur comme fer en ses rêves.

Pipo, autre frère, menteur, trouillard, mais qui se transforme en héros le temps d'une histoire, souvent drôle et complètement fantaisiste, et qui fanfaronne pendant des heures lorsqu'il touche un ennemi à cinq mètres.

Nami, grande sœur radine, autoritaire et même effrayante parfois, mais qu'on sait parfaitement qu'elle nous aime, même si on lui coûte cher et qu'elle aimerait bien nous jeter par dessus bord lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit de l'état dans lequel on a mis ses plants de mandarines.

Zorro, frère aîné, feignant, grincheux, toujours le dernier quand il s'agit de se bouger pour une bonne cause mais toujours le premier quand on parle de se battre et de s'enfiler une bonne bouteille de rhum, et qui s'immisce dans la conversation dès qu'il entend le mot honneur.

Sanji, le grand frère protecteur et attentionné sous ses airs d'incorrigible dragueur, celui qu'on essaye désespérément d'arrêter de fumer comme un pompier et de laisser les filles tranquilles, mais qui gardera jusqu'à la mort le secret de la réussite de ses plats.

Et enfin Robin, la sœur effacée, discrète, mais toujours à l'écoute, toujours là, celle qui nous rassure de sa présence tranquille, celle qu'on va toujours rechercher au fond d'une bibliothèque, entre deux étagères.

C'était ses frères, ses sœurs, sa famille, et, alors qu'il les regardait tous assis à la grande table, riant, chantant, Chopper se jura de les protéger jusqu'au bout, en mémoire de ces années de solitude, de son enfance perdue, de ces souvenirs qui brouillaient son esprit depuis si longtemps, et qui n'avaient plus de raison d'être, maintenant qu'il avait une famille, sa famille.

FIN


End file.
